Bulletproof Romance
by Kendarrr
Summary: AU! Quinn Fabray is not your average teenager. She is an assassin-for-hire. She transfers to McKinley where she was sent to unveil secrets from a girl named Rachel Berry that will change Quinn's life as she knows it. Eventual!FABERRY
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine, unless they are characters that you do not recognize from **_Glee_**. This is the prologue, so I am asking (_practically begging_) you, the reader, to please give it a chance. If you don't like it, then too bad for me. *cry*

* * *

The loud blaring of Hall and Oates through her iHome ripped Quinn away from her comfortable sleep. With a scowl imprinted across her pale face, she reached out and slapped the device shut. She growled and sat up from her bed. If she knew any better, Kyler planned this wake-up song of hers because she specifically remembered setting up a calmer song, like Gravity by Sara Bareilles. Now, You Make My Dreams will be her earworm for the day.

"Well, someone is in a horrible mood this morning." An amused man called out to Quinn as she made her way down to the kitchen where the scent of waffles and bacon permeated the air.

"I wouldn't be, if the song that woke me up wasn't changed!" She snarled despite the hug that she was engulfed in. Quinn struggled but the man was too strong for her, even if his body was lean. "Ugh, let go of me, Kyler."

Kyler simply grinned and messed up Quinn's bedhead. "Whatever, Quinnie. Hurry up and eat."

Quinn rolled her eyes and sat on the bar stool overlooking the countertop. Kyler came up from behind the woman who was dancing by the stove and planted a kiss against her cheek. Quinn watched as the woman gripped the handle of the pan and craned her neck to kiss Kyler on the lips.

"A sixteen year old is in the room, please stop making out." Quinn yelled.

"Sorry, honey." The woman smiled and handed her a plate filled with bacon and other breakfast items, causing Quinn to forget everything else as she dug in.

"As much as I love this blonde eating before us, the smell of fried pig is getting to me." Kyler sighed and grabbed his thermos from the countertop. "I'll see you two at HQ or else. Especially you, Kim. Just because we're sleeping on the same bed and—"

"I don't want to hear that." Quinn mumbled.

"Okay, okay!" Kyler laughed. "Just, please don't be late. You two are family, but the advisors are nabbing my ass every single day because I make exceptions all the time."

Kim smiled and stole a strip of bacon from Quinn's plate. "You got it boss."

Kyler scowled and rolled his eyes playfully. "I'm going to leave now before my restraint flies out the window."

"Again?" Kim smirked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Damn it!" Kyler shouted, taking his briefcase and thermos before sprinting out the door.

"I love teasing your father." Kim sighed, her eyes glazing over with something, and Quinn was afraid to ask what she was daydreaming of. Quinn smiled at their expense.

* * *

Quinn and Kim drove to HQ, and were there before nine o'clock. HQ can be easily defined as a corporate building, except that it wasn't. Okay, maybe the building itself was a corporate building but the underground levels however, are a different story. Quinn walked towards the special elevator that no normal, white-collar worker should know. Punching in the code, she and Kim descended to the depths of the ground.

They stepped onto the moving walkway as it scanned their bodies for anything threatening. At the end, a woman smiled at them and handed them their identification passes. Kim and Quinn continued on, until they entered through a heavy metallic door that opened with ease.

This was HQ where all of the members of The Stigma gather every morning, unless they are on a mission, which half of them are at the moment. It wasn't as busy as it would be during the holidays, but there was still a flurry of activity. Men and women in their office attire flipped through papers and made phone calls with every breath taken.

"Good morning, Kim." A stern woman whose nameplate read Natalie greeted, looking at Kim over her eyeglasses. "Mr. Ward is already in the meeting room. He is waiting for you and…" she hesitated before glancing at Quinn, who scowled. "…and Ms. Fabray. If you would just follow me…"

Kim scowled at this, but she led Quinn by the shoulders anyway.

"Do you know what's going on?" Quinn asked in a stage-whisper. Usually, she would sign in and head directly to the gunning range. She was barely included in meetings because usually, the missions come to her, not the other way around.

"No, but we'll figure it out."

Natalie led them towards a room with glass for walls, and this made Quinn feel a slight tremor in her stomach. The Glass Room (with appropriate capitalization) was always considered to be bad news. Kyler said so. Inside, Quinn can see that her father was arguing with a stocky, bearded man who might as well be Santa Claus. Kim reached for her hand and gave a firm nod. They entered.

"Ah, finally." Santa Claus' voice boomed over Kyler's angry voice. "Pretty women in the midst of this testosterone party. Take a seat, please."

Quinn took the seat beside Kyler who threw her a concerned look. She noticed the silent conversation between Kim and Kyler, and she immediately felt small and out of place.

"Would you ladies like anything? Coffee? Hot milk?" Santa asked, chuckling at his attempt at a joke. He glanced at Natalie who straightened beneath his gaze. "Natalie, make sure that they have what they want before we begin."

"I'll have peach cocktail if you have it." Kim muttered. "Quinn, want anything?"

"Mango juice for me." She huffed.

Natalie nodded and left the room. Santa chuckled and jabbed Kyler's shoulder. "Your ladies love fruit drinks, don't they?"

Kyler faked a smile and nodded. "Yeah. Look pops—"

"Don't call me that." Santa snapped.

He sighed and Quinn noticed that his shoulders tensed more, if that were possible. "Listen, Mr. Taylor, I don't think this mission will be for Quinn! She's experienced, yes, but this is an undercover mission! She has specializations, but this is too much—"

"We'll start when the drinks get here." Mr. Taylor said, relaxing against his leather chair. His small, beady eyes landed on to Kim with a small smirk. "Tell me, Kyler. When will you make an honest woman of this fine lady right here?" His gaze was eerily concentrated, and Quinn felt her fists clench when Kim tugged at her shirt in discomfort.

"Soon enough don't worry." Kyler mumbled impatiently. "Come on—"

"How about this young lady right here?" Mr. Taylor shifted his stare towards Quinn now, his tongue peeked out and he licked his lips. "Such a pretty face. I'm not surprised Kyler is adamant on letting you go and meet boys your age."

"Will you please stop leering at my daughter?" Kyler snarled.

Natalie arrived with two tall glasses of peach cocktail and mango juice, setting it before Quinn and Kim. With a curt nod, she left The Glass Room, leaving the four people inside in silence.

"Now, we can begin." Mr. Taylor sighed with a grin. "And what's so wrong about me appreciating the beauty of your '_daughter_', Ward?"

"Taylor," hissed Kyler with a voice laced with contempt. "My _daughter_ is a better shot than I am, so if you make her uncomfortable I swear to the lord above…"

"Calm down." Mr. Taylor said with a wave of his hand. "I'll start." He clicked a few keys on his laptop and a presentation appeared on the flat screen that was perched on the wall. "Ms. Fabray, I feel that it is time to delve deeper into your skills as an assassin. I understand that you finished a large amount of missions throughout the world, especially in Thailand, Japan, North Korea and Europe. I'm sure your father is proud."

"I am." Kyler sighed. "Just… Just get on with it."

Mr. Taylor nodded his head, his expression morphed into something serious. "Those missions that you completed were done with perfect accuracy. This is a mission only you can do. There are no textbook answers and you only have your instincts to guide you. Of course there are your parents for guidance, but for the most part, this task is reliant on your judgments."

Quinn blinked. "Okay?"

"This mission," Mr. Taylor shifted in his seat. "Is an undercover one."

Quinn gulped. She remembered the times when Kyler was on an undercover mission. Everything was top secret and he was gone for long periods of time. It made their family dynamic lose its balance, but the aftermaths were always priceless. She glanced at Kim who had fear and anxiety written all over her face. Kyler, however, reverted to his calm demeanour.

Mr. Taylor closed his laptop shut and clasped his palms together. "Before I brief you, I want to know if you are set on doing this task. Then again, being Kyler's daughter I know what your response will be." He paused and stared at Quinn. He wasn't being lecherous about it. He was serious. "You're the only one who can do this, Quinn."

Quinn didn't look at her parents. She knew what their faces would look like: determined, proud, afraid and concerned. She clenched her fists and nodded. "I'll do it."

* * *

**Comments and questions are much appreciated :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing is mine and other generic disclaimer stuff.**

* * *

_He paused and stared at Quinn. He wasn't being lecherous about it. He was serious. "You're the only one who can do this, Quinn."_

_Quinn didn't look at her parents. She knew what their faces would look like: determined, afraid and concerned. She clenched her fists and nodded. "I'll do it."_

* * *

Mr. Taylor beamed at Quinn's determination. "Excellent. We knew you'd say yes. We thought to ask anyways." He rubbed his hands together and he brought out a thick sheaf of paperwork. "I just need you and your parents to sign this. You are still underage, after all."

Kyler and Kim signed the papers with much hesitation from Kim. Quinn grabbed the pen and took a deep breath. Then she signed.

"Great." Mr. Taylor stood up and gathered his things. "My job here is done. I'll let Kyler talk you through. Good luck, Ms. Fabray." He winked, and then left.

There was an eerie silence as Quinn stared at Kyler who was deep in thought. He stood up and paced the floor before letting out a staggered sigh.

"You'd better explain right now, Kyler." Kim said her tone icy. She was an assassin too, like her boyfriend and her daughter, so she was aware of the contract that her daughter just signed. "If you don't brief Quinn in less than half an hour, you will be sleeping alone for the duration of her mission."

Kyler visibly paled and he wiped his palms against his suit. "Okay, okay. But I won't do it here. Let's go home."

* * *

They returned to their house but not without an argument between Kyler and his secretary. Reasoning that he can work from home anyways, Natalie reluctantly allowed him to leave with Kim and Quinn's hand in his.

"I think Natalie has a crush on you." Quinn whispered to Kyler as he made them a light lunch.

"Does she?" He asked absently.

Quinn sighed. She knew what was going on through her father's head, and she knew that it was about her. He wants to protect her, yes, but she didn't need it when she was being chased by that Taiwanese gang lord with nothing but a foam sword.

"Look, dad…" Kyler's head shot up at this, his eyes brimming with tears that threatened to fall. "I know you're worried…"

"_Worried? Worried,_ Quinn? I'm not worried! I'm scared! No, I'm beyond scared. I am delirious! I am numbed by fear! I don't—I can't—!" Kyler grasped at his dark locks in complete frustration. "You're only sixteen!"

"You were fourteen when you had your first undercover mission." Quinn shrugged.

"Two years is a short amount of time, Quinn." Kyler frowned.

"I know." Quinn groaned. "But please, let me prove myself! I want to do this. I want to show you that I am capable. You're my boss. I work for you. You're supposed to push me to my limits, right? That's what you've been doing all my life!"

"But I'm also your dad." Kyler said quietly. From behind him, Kim appeared, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I'm supposed to keep you safe and fight off your demons for you. You're supposed to let me shield you from the pain that this life will cause you."

"Kyler," Kim whispered softly. The atmosphere in their house was thick with emotion, and Quinn found it difficult to breathe. "Quinn is a young lady now. She's matured beyond her years. She can do this."

"Yeah, but you don't even know the specifics of the mission yet." He snapped, but immediately sobered up. "Sorry. I should just tell you, shouldn't I?" The two women in his life nodded firmly and he stood up straight and gathered the three sandwiches that he made for each of them.

"I talk, you eat." He ordered as Kim and Quinn sat down on the dining table. Quinn took a bite off her sandwich and groaned at the taste. She's an avid fan of bacon, but Kyler always made vegetable dishes appealing. The zucchini and cheese in her mouth was a classic.

"I don't even know how to start." Kyler muttered.

Kim cocked an eyebrow. "How about what her undercover role would be?"

Kyler perked up and looked at Quinn. "You'll be attending William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio—"

"_High school?_" Quinn shrieked in disdain. "Really? You want me to go to a high school? Why can't I be the daughter of a rich Englishman who wants to get on with the Prince of Wales or something? I don't want to be in a hormonal pit of teenagers!"

Kyler sighed. "You're a teenager too, Quinn."

"Yeah, but I'm a cool teenager."

Kim rolled her eyes and patted Quinn's back. "Listen to your father, and then you may rant."

"As I was saying, you have to be a regular, teenage girl in Ohio—"

"Does that mean I'm moving there on my own?"

"That's—"

"Because you know I can't handle living alone just yet, right? I mean, I'm independent and all that stuff, but I can't even manage to do my own laundry!"

"Quinn!" Kyler barked. "Listen to me."

"Okay." She squeaked. Her father's patience was already running low, and he had yet to reveal the point of the mission.

"No, you won't be living alone. I made sure that Taylor allowed Kim and I to accompany you." Quinn sagged in relief. "There is suspicious activity going on in Lima, and we have to find out what it is. There is only one lead, and it's this." Kyler looked through the manila envelope and took out a photograph. It showed a girl wearing sunglasses that covered half of her face. She was tanned and dressed in the most horrendous cat sweater that Quinn has ever seen.

"This girl is our key to the underground activity that we have to uncover, which is why you're attending the same school as her." Kyler sighed and took a seat. "Look, Quinn. We're unsure of how dangerous this mission could be. We have no background about the citizens in Lima, and what we're going into. Please reconsider this."

"You know as well as I do that I can't do that, dad." Quinn sighed. The only time that Quinn calls Kyler 'dad' is when she wants something, or when he is worried about her. In this case, it's both. "I have to do this or else I'll be fired."

"That won't be such a bad thing…" Kyler murmured.

"Kyler," snapped Kim with a frown. "Your daughter loves you, you know that. Your approval matters to her. We'll be there anyways, what's your worry?"

"I'm worried that my daughter will be surrounded by horny teenage boys who will be blinded by her beauty and I can't even do anything about it!"

"Please, dad." Quinn rolled her eyes. "Boys are so passé."

Kyler smiled. "Of course."

"So, this girl." Quinn reached for the photograph and smirked at the sight of the girl. Really, who wears animal sweaters with argyle knee-highs? "Do I have any information about her?"

"Well, I have her name." Kyler hummed as he took a bite off his sandwich that oozed with cheese.

"What is it?"

"Rachel Berry."

* * *

**I bet you _didn't _expect that, right? But anyways, what could possibly be going on in Lima? Reviews are appreciated :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, okay I'm so sorry for the delay. I was watching RENT and Rocky Horror Picture Show and Aladdin so... yeah. But here it is! **Nothing is mine~ except Kim and Kyler.**

* * *

Quinn got out of the car and stretched her sore limbs. The eighteen-hour car ride left her tired and irritated, even though she was sleeping through the duration of the trip. She stood before the house that she will be staying in for her mission. It wasn't spacious as her original home, but it'll do.

"Get your bags in the house, Quinnie." Kim called from the trunk. We have four bedrooms and keep in mind that the master's is ours and one room is reserved as your dad's office."

"What's the other room for?"

"Guest room for when your friends come over."

Quinn smiled slightly before taking her bags inside. The house was already completely furnished, and Kyler was speculating the corners with a grimace. Quinn watched him stick his hand inside an urn as if looking for something.

"Ah, there it is!" Kyler tugged at something and the fireplace began to gyrate against the walls. Quinn's eyes bulged out of its sockets as the fireplace spun to reveal the other side where rifles and hand guns were perched.

From the foyer, Kim's shriek of excitement can be heard. She dropped her bags and ran up to their pseudo-armoury.

"I can't believe they actually gave us an armoury." She mumbled, taking a Glock 21 into her hands and caressing it carefully. "We're going to have a house full of teenagers! What if they find this?"

Kyler directed a stare to Quinn. "This is for emergencies and stakeouts do you hear me? I know you love practicing your aim and shoot but lay off it for a while, okay?"

Quinn nodded and went upstairs to pick a room. Among her choices, the one with the pale blue walls seemed the most spacious. Dumping her bags on the floor, she catapulted herself on top of her double-sized bed.

Before she even managed to take off her sweater her consciousness drifted away as her fatigue took over her body.

* * *

Quinn woke up before dinnertime and it made her feel refreshed. Heading downstairs, she heard an unfamiliar voice floating from the living room. On her tiptoes, she snuck by and peeked in. Kyler and Kim were there, talking with a gangly Asian boy with spiked-up hair.

"Quinn, I know you're there." Kyler hummed with a small grin. She scowled at the downfalls of having sneaky assassin parents.

She walked into the living room and sat on the solo couch facing her parents and the Asian boy who was smiling demurely at her.

"Hey, I'm Mike." He stood up and held out his hand in between the two of them. He smiled when Quinn took it and shook it once before sitting beside Kyler.

"Mike's a member of the Chang clan, one of the most prestigious Asian-American ninjas in the twenty-first century." Kyler began to explain. Quinn found herself gawking at the blushing Asian boy before her.

"Really? That's so cool!"

"I'm just a _genin _though." He said, rubbing the back of his neck with a small smile. "You should come visit our dojo sometime."

Quinn grinned and nodded. "That would be nice! Do you think you can teach me how to use the hang glider? I've always wanted to jump off my roof and just fly to school."

Mike laughed. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"Are you all set for tomorrow? Kim asked from the doorway of Quinn's room that same night. Mike stayed for dinner and Quinn was relieved to have a friend immediately after moving in. He bade Quinn goodnight with a high-five and a pat on the back before jumping into the trees like… Well, like a ninja.

Quinn sighed, eyeing the set of standard school supplies laid out in front of her. "I have no idea, mom. I would say yes because the normal, teenage part of me would be ecstatic, but I'm barely a normal teen, don't you think?"

Kim smiled and approached her daughter. They look nothing alike, with Quinn's golden locks in contrast with Kim's ebony tresses. Kim swept Quinn's forehead with a tender hand and kissed the top of her head.

"You're a part of The Stigma; of course you're not normal." Kim said. "But you're a talented girl. You can meld in with your surroundings. Unlike your father."

Quinn giggled and wrapped her arms around Kim's lithe waist. "You'll be there, right? On my first day?"

She felt the older woman nod. "Front and center, preventing your father from embarrassing you and himself."

The sixteen year old blonde groaned. "Thanks, mom."

* * *

Being a new student after the first two weeks of school was always enough to warrant any suspicion from the entire student body. A hundred pair of eyes followed Quinn's every move as she and her parents entered the safety of the Principal's Office. Mr. Figgins stood up and shook Kyler and Kim's hand before motioning for the couch so that they may sit down. Quinn scowled. The room smelled like stale socks.

"It is rare for McKinley High to have a transfer student in the middle of the year." Mr. Figgins said with a small chuckle. "I assure you however, that your daughter will be accepted and she will have a good time."

"Oh I'm not worried for my daughter." Kyler waved off, locking his fingers together and placing it on his lap. "I'm worried about this hormonal pit of teenage boys you have going on here." To prove his point, catcalls and animalistic grunts were heard through the halls, all from jocks wearing their letterman jackets with pride.

"That's—that won't be a problem, Mr. Ward." Mr. Figgins choked at the icy aura that emanated from the man before him.

Mr. Figgins handed Quinn a red and white agenda and a sheet of paper—Quinn's timetable. She eyed it warily and then flipped her agenda to the back where the map of the school was printed. Nibbling her lip as she did so, she managed to remember the architecture of the school and the fastest routes to all of her classes, as well as the easiest washrooms to access.

"Meet the teacher night is on Thursday the following week. I hope that you will be able to take the chance to meet your daughter's teachers and talk to them about academics and the curriculum." Mr. Figgins said. "Have a good day."

Quinn, Kyler and Kim stepped out of the smelly office and into the hallway. It was weird being in a school environment after being home-schooled her entire life. She noticed the way Kyler flinched when a pair of jocks cornered a boy with slick brown hair against the wall of lockers.

All Quinn heard was a bunch of insults before her father approached the small crowd that surrounded the pale boy who was clutching his binder in defiance and protection.

"Hey guys, what's going on here?" Kyler asked, gripping the shoulders of both athletes wearing their letterman jackets with pride. "Did you just insult this gentleman right here? Did you just call him a 'fag'? Did you know that a 'fag' is a cigarette in England?"

"Yo, what the fuck gramps? Leave us alone!" They winced at the tight clutch against their shoulders.

"I will if you don't lay a hand on this young man for the rest of his life." Kyler sounded calm but the two women in his life knew what was going on. "And I'm not a grandfather, and I won't be anytime soon, hopefully."

"Okay, okay!" One of them conceded when the pain was too much to bear. They are athletes, so they can't afford to have an injured shoulder. "Thank the old man for saving you, pansy." One of them spat at the boy who was regaining his natural colour.

"Thank you…" He muttered with a voice oddly-high for someone his age.

"No problem." Kyler replied in an equally-silent manner. "Just… Take care, alright?"

Quinn walked over to them and eyed her father cautiously. "Are you okay dad?"

Kyler shot up and smiled at Quinn. "Of course I am, honey." He patted the boy's shoulder and jerked his head towards his daughter. "How about introducing yourself to this lovely lady right here?"

"I-I'm Kurt…" He said with a small but true smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Quinn." The blonde said.

"We're going to go now." Kim whispered, pulling Quinn into a tight hug. "Remember your mission and don't get caught up in these high school antics. Your dad will pick you up and I'm just a phone call away. I love you."

"I love you both." Quinn murmured. "Wish me luck."

"Please," Kyler scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You won't need it." He turned to Kurt and smiled when the embarrassed teen fidgeted with his form-fitting sweater. "Please take care of Quinn for me."

"Dad! I'll be fine!"

"It's high school." Kyler muttered darkly. "It will leave you scarred, one way or another."

* * *

Alright, I know Rachel is yet to make an appearance! Stick around for more, I promise to make it worth your while!

**TBC.**


	4. Chapter 4

Looks like I'm still alive! I was inspired because I was listening to the Glee Radio on iTunes today. School's been bugging me (since I suck at Math) so I was a bit busy. **BUT.** Enough of my life story.

* * *

Kurt was unabashed when Quinn's parents left the hallways. Taking her hand in his, he dragged Quinn towards another wall of lockers where a small crowd was gathered.

"Hey guys, meet Quinn." Kurt announced. "She's new here so I thought we'd help her fit in, you know?"

"You're crazy, Kurt." She introduced herself as Mercedes. "What do we know about 'fitting in' when we're losers ourselves?"

Quinn frowned. "Wow, high school is a stupid place."

"What do you mean?" the girl named Tina asked with a curt raise of her brow. "How was your high school?"

"I didn't attend one. I was home-schooled until now." Quinn shrugged.

"That sucks." Artie commented.

"Not really."

* * *

The five of them walked to homeroom together and Quinn can't help but feel slightly relieved. At least she has a group to walk with to prevent her from looking like a loner. This will make spying on that Rachel girl a breeze.

Looks like she spoke too soon.

"Hey guys!" a loud voice from a small body ran up to them. Quinn gulped at the familiarity of the hideous animal sweater and the ridiculously-short skirt. But to be sure, she pulled out her iPhone and checked the database. It was password-encrypted and needed a fingerprint scan so by the time Quinn had the photo of the single lead on her screen, Kurt was already introducing her to the girl.

"Quinn this is Rachel, Glee club's number one diva." Kurt said with a smirk.

"It's nice to meet you!" Rachel's grin was blinding and Quinn returned it with a small smile. "My name is Ra—"

Splash.

An eruption of blues and reds came out of nowhere and slammed Rachel's posture, followed by loud guffaws and howling from the three jocks. Quinn stood there, gaping in shock and... Why was she so pissed?

"What the fuck!" She demanded, ready to take out her piano wire and strangle the buffoons who threw massive plastic cup of Big Gulp at the small brunette. But she stopped herself from doing so, glaring instead at Kurt for the reason.

He shrugged weakly. "It's how bullying is done here in McKinley." he said. "We are the number one targets, so if you want a slushy-free life in this school, I suggest finding other people to hang out with."

Quinn scowled at the jocks that were still howling with uncontrollable laughter. _Uncontrollable, huh? I'll control that laughing for you..._

The blonde grabbed the closest boy wearing a letterman jacket and shoved him hard against the lockers. Quinn heard a collective gasp from her newfound friends, thus egging her rage more.

"What the fuck do you want, bitch?" the boy demanded. Fear was apparent in his eyes and it was something that Quinn revelled beneath.

"Stop throwing slushies." Quinn hissed. Her tone was icier than the arctic temperature in Nunavut, and the jock felt it. "Especially at my friends. Do you understand?"

She was met by cussing and insults by the other jocks who were trying to defend their friend who was pressed against the wall. The locks were digging against his back as he squirmed under Quinn's hateful gaze.

"I said... Do you understand?" Quinn said almost silently. The threat hung above their heads with the entire hallway watching their every move.

"I-whatever!" The jock shrieked and struggled against Quinn's grip against his shirt. "Lemme go!"

Quinn sneered and pushed the jock to the floor with a seemingly-light flick of her wrist. His cronies pulled him up and dragged him away, possibly to humiliate him even further.

"Th-that was..."

"Freakin' badass!"

Before Quinn came back to her humane senses, she found herself wrapped in a five-person hug. Something that she found loving, despite the stickiness that came from the short girl in front of her.

"Sorry you had to see that." Quinn mumbled. "I don't go postal every time. They just really pissed me off."

"No, it's okay! Thank you..." Rachel beamed up at Quinn.

"But are you alright? Your sweater is ruined. Not that that was a bad thing..." Quinn trailed off, smirking at the appalled look that crossed Rachel's face.

"We just met and you're already insulting the way I dress! I am offended and appalled at the nerve of some people!" Rachel humphed and crossed her arms above her now multiple-coloured unicorn sweater.

"Oh Rachel..." Kurt rolled her eyes. "It's not that hard to insult the way you dress yourself. You pretty much give us all the ammunition we need."

At Rachel's indignant squeal, Quinn found herself laughing along with them. This mission, if not easy, will be the most fun she will probably have in a while.

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around, Quinn was already being coerced into joining the Glee club by Rachel. As the girl ranted about feeling and self-expression, Quinn took a BLT sandwich from the cafeteria line, as well as a tall carton of chocolate milk.

"I believe that Glee club will further increase your high school experience tenfold through music that defines yourself as a person-Quinn, are you even listening? I-is that a bacon lettuce tomato sandwich? A-and milk? Squeezed from a cow's chest without remorse or regard for its calves?"

Quinn blinked as an attempt to zone back in. "Err, yes."

"Quinn! What about the calves who need their milk for nourishment!"

"I need my nourishment too..." Quinn mumbled.

"Get an apple juice."

"Fine." Quinn rolled her eyes and traded drinks.

"That's better." Rachel smiled and took Quinn to their table where Kurt, Tina, Mercedes and Artie were already sitting.

"You guys are adorable." Mercedes said, shaking her head with a smile. "It's like you've been friends for a while then got separated only to be reunited again. What's up with that?"

"Maybe we are best friends in the past life." Quinn glanced at Rachel who nodded.

"Lesbian lovers work too." Kurt smirked. "And Quinn is the whipped one."

"What." Quinn deadpanned. "How did you get that conclusion, Hummel?"

"Trading your drink just because princess Rachel demanded you to do so?" Kurt cocked his perfectly-defined brow and Artie made whipping noises. "I think that speaks 'whipped'."

"Maybe Quinn saw the light when I explained the frightful circumstances that involve the manner in which the milk is extracted." Rachel said, poking a hole into her juice box and taking a sip.

"I doubt Quinn was listening to you." Tina said.

"Yeah, no I wasn't."

Rachel shrugged. "You didn't buy the milk. My mission is therefore accomplished."

"Whatever you say, Rachel."

Kurt and Artie coughed simultaneously, something sounding oddly similar to 'whipped'.

* * *

"Please Quinn? I'll make it worth your while!" Rachel poured her lips and clasped her hands together in a prayer posture. They were sitting beside one another during English Literature while a student read a passage from Shakespeare's Macbeth. Quinn mouthed along with the lines, having memorized the play two years ago.

"No, Rachel. I'm not joining Glee Club."

"Why ever not?" Rachel demanded.

"I don't think I can sing. And I don't know what to sing anyways..." Quinn sighed. She was lying, especially since she grew up singing with Kim and Kyler who play the piano and drums respectively. Her parents tried their hardest when it came to diversifying their daughter's interests from poetry to music and to medieval torture devices.

"I'll help you find a song! Come on, Quinn. I am begging you!"

"Ms. Berry, I suggest that you stop bothering Ms. Fabray and tell the class whether or not Macbeth's death is noble." Mrs. Harrison reprimanded Rachel with a light frown.

Quinn sighed in relief. Crisis averted. For now.

* * *

"Quinn!"

The blonde looked around from her locker to see Mike running over to her, his plaid shirt billowing like a cape behind his back.

"Hey Mike!"

"I heard from Tina and Mercedes that you hung out with them during lunch." The tall boy grinned. "Sorry I wasn't there, we had a soccer meeting. But I'm glad that you found them."

"They found me, actually." Quinn smiled.

"I gotta go, I have Glee now—"

"You're in Glee too?" Quinn lifted a brow.

"Rachel's been bugging you to audition, I know." Mike shook his head and smiled. "You should just go for it. I don't really sing but I made it anyways." At Quinn's confused look, he shrugged. "I just want to dance."

"No thank you. I don't need extra-curricular activities."

"Oh come on, Quinn! Lighten up!"

"Nope."

Mike sighed and proceeded to peel off his button-down shirt. "You leave me no choice."

"Wha—"

The ninja then threw his shirt above Quinn and himself. Before she realized what was going on, darkness encompassed her vision and she was taken away into the dark abyss that she never knew existed. The warped feeling that exploded in her stomach, and the magnetic pull that yanked her from a multitude of varying universes told her that Mike just dragged her in the middle of the hyperspace.

They landed on their feet in front of the choir room. Before Quinn lost the post-space travel nausea, Mike took her by the hand and pulled her into the room.

"Target compromised!" Mike exclaimed, raising Quinn's arm and his in triumph.

Quinn looked everywhere, confused. Rachel, Tina, Artie, Mercedes and Kurt cheered and laughed as Mike pulled her to the middle of the room. She noticed three other boys sitting down on their seats, watching her with interest.

"Thank you, Mike." Rachel beamed, patting him on the shoulder. "Now Quinn—"

"You kidnapped the noobface to force her into joining Glee?" A slender Latina scowled as she walked in with a taller blonde into the choir room. "New low, RuPaul."

Rachel huffed. "There's no harm in asking Quinn to join—"

"Yeah, that's the thing. You didn't ask. You made Mike kidnap her so she could join some song and be accepted even if she can't carry a tune to save her life."

"I'll have you know, _Santana, _I asked Quinn during our English Literature class earlier today."

"But she said no, right?"

"Yes, but—"

"Case closed. You can leave if you want Blondie."

Quinn watched Santana take a seat and returned her attention to Rachel who was pouting miserably and mumbling something under her breath.

"Gosh, if it means all that much to you, I'll try out." Quinn conceded. The way Rachel's face lit up made her think that nothing bad could possibly happen, especially with _that_ kind of smile on the girl's face.

"Do you know what you're going to sing? Do you need help? Would you like me to do a duet with you?" Rachel shot off, a maniacal glint in her chocolate eyes.

"Would you like to sing for me too?" Quinn asked sweetly.

Rachel huffed and rolled her eyes, just as soon as the Spanish teacher, Mr. Schuester, walked in.

"Hey guys—hey Quinn! Are you trying out for Glee club?" He looked both pleased and thrilled at the prospect of having a new member.

"I guess so. I'm here, aren't I?" Quinn smiled at Rachel and took out her iPod, looking for possible song selections she could sing off the bat. She found a particular song she knew by heart and walked over to the piano. Flexing her fingers, she took in a breath and began to sing.

_I made a song for you my friend  
I made a song that I will sing for you  
Filling my life with many beautiful lights  
And a thousand melodies  
You are my paradise_

Quinn smiled as she sang. It was one of her favourite songs, not only because it was by her favourite artist, but it was calming and spoke of friendship and unadulterated love. She looked up and saw a dozen pair of eyes that were watching every arch of her long fingers.

_I wanna know you more  
When you call me an angel  
When you cross me look  
Into my eyes_

When her eyes met Rachel's, the mission details flashed across her mind. Possible underground crime rings, Rachel's involvement and eventually hers… It won't be easy. But it can be fun. Until the end, that is.

_Even though my love for you may fade away  
I wanna let my words be true till the end of time  
'Cause I believe you'll never forget and I won't forget  
The song in my heart_

As the last chord rang out from the piano, Glee club was silent. Their gazes that were trained on Quinn were filled with wonder that her normally pallid features became tinged with a light pink.

"Wow," sputtered Mr. Schue. "That's—"

"That was amazing, Quinn!" Rachel shrieked, clapping her hands violently, pulling the girl by the arm and dragging her to the middle of the room. "Ladies and gentlemen, I told you so."

Rachel's features that lit up with pride and joy along with Glee club's enthusiastic cheers had Quinn laughing. For that moment, Quinn forgot the reason she was there. She felt so normal and so involved that she got lost—momentarily—in the middle of it all. The songs. The dancing. The glee.

And for some reason, nothing ever felt so great.

* * *

Who's watching I Am Number Four for the sake of seeing Dianna Agron's face in the movie theatre screen? This kid! Also, the song title is **My Song And...** by **Younha. **You should listen to it for fun because that girl is amazing. Unless you don't like Korean music, then never mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay! Who knew I was still alive? I haven't updated in who knows how long, and it's all thanks to Rioshix who kicked me on the gut and asked me to update. Thanks~**

* * *

Out of everyone one in Glee club, Rachel was the most enthusiastic, the most dedicated and—Quinn will never say this in the presence of the other members—the most talented. Her voice rang true against the walls of the choir room and it was imbued by the right emotions that Quinn cannot help but watch Rachel take the stage in awe.

"She's amazing, isn't she?" The towering boy whispered over to Quinn. "I'm Finn, by the way."

"I didn't know anyone can sing this well..." Quinn murmured as Rachel belted out the last notes of 'Bottle It Up'.

Finn smiled and clapped along with Quinn. Rachel beamed and skipped down the stage and took a seat beside Quinn as Mercedes took her previous spot in the dead center.

"What do you think of my rendition of 'Bottle It Up'?" Rachel asked a bit too loudly, earning her a look from Mr. Schue.

"I didn't know someone like you existed, actually." Quinn replied as Mercedes sang. "I mean, I listen to obscure artists for their lyrics most of the time but I bet that if you ever sing some ridiculous pop song like 'Baby' or 'One Time', you'll be in my Top Played list in a heartbeat."

Rachel looked touched with the way her determined milk chocolate orbs seemed to melt. "That is the most beautiful compliment I have ever received. Thank you, Quinn."

"You were cool up there, babe." Finn winked at Rachel who merely returned his smile.

_Babe?_

"Are you and Finn dating?" Quinn mumbled so only Rachel would hear.

"Yes we are," she replied. "Why?"

Quinn sat back and bit her lip. If she had to indirectly crack Rachel's metaphorical armour, Finn is her top priority. Mentally making a breakdown list of her mission, she did not notice that Mercedes finished singing and that everyone was clapping.

By the time Glee was over, it was almost four-thirty. Quinn texted Kyler to 'please pick her up' and 'I'm sorry there was a delay. I was sort of forced to join a club'.

"Next week's assignment is to pick a song that changed your outlook on life." Mr. Schuester announced. "It doesn't necessarily have to be in a positive light. It could be that the song made you realize how cruel the world can be or how superficial people are. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Everybody piled out of the choir room, chatting as they did so. Quinn recapped her day to Kim in less than five hundred and twelve characters when she felt someone come up from behind her. She quickly snapped around to face a boy with a ridiculous Mohawk.

"Whoa, you move fast." he smirked and dragged her eyes all over Quinn's figure. "I move fast too, so we'll rock it good, you know what I mean?" He moved closer against Quinn so that they were almost flush against one another.

"Step away before I break your legs." Quinn warned.

"Get away from her, Puck." A blond boy placed a hand on the Mohawk'd boy's shoulder with a small sigh. "

"Piss off, Evans. Don't get all up in my game, dude." Puck scoffed. He gave Quinn another once-over and with a perverted grin across his face, he swaggered off towards Finn.

"Why am I not surprised that such a human exists?" Quinn asked no one in particular, but the blond answered her anyways.

"I think it's just Puck being Puck. I'm Sam."

"Hi Sam."

A beat passed between them with neither saying anything, so Sam threw Quinn a curt smile and followed Finn and Puck out.

"Are you getting a ride, Quinn?" Mike asked as he dashed up to her.

"Dad is picking me up." She replied.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Quinn nodded and she walked up to her locker, deciding that while she won't be staying in this school to graduate (since she already got her high school diploma two years ago), she won't accept low grades, so she took home a few textbooks for homework purposes.

She slammed her locker door shut only to sense the Latina from earlier. She stood there staring at Quinn, specifically at her legs that were easily defined by the skinny jeans that she wore.

"Can I help you...?" Quinn asked carefully. She may know at least a hundred ways to immobilize the Latina without using anything but a pencil but she knew the girl was capable of destroying her as well.

Santana shook her head lightly, her ponytail swishing to and fro before walking away.

"Oh, what did Santana want?" Rachel popped up from nowhere like a gopher.

"Nothing, actually." Quinn said as she and Rachel began to walk and talk out of the school premises. Quinn instantly saw Kyler's black Audi in front, as well as her adoptive father solving a Rubik's cube as he waited.

"Hey Quinnie!" he lit up when he saw his daughter leaving school with a friend by her side. "What did you do right to have a friend like this precious girl right here?"

"I joined Glee club." Quinn deadpanned. "Rachel, this is my dad."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Fabray."

Kyler flinched and shook his head. "No, no I'm not a Fabray. I'm Quinn's adopted father. Just call me Kyler, Rachel. I'm barely thirty anyways."

"Oh! I'm sorry about that."

"No big deal. Would you like a ride home?"

Rachel bit her lip and nodded. "If you won't mind, then yes please. My fathers are always busy and my boyfriend is having a video game marathon with his friends tonight so he can't drop me off..."

Kyler cocked a brow to Quinn who looked at him as if to say 'I know, right?' She pulled the back door open and flourished for Rachel to enter the vehicle.

"Such a gentleman, Quinn." Rachel giggled as she slipped inside.

* * *

Quinn told Kyler about her day and he listened with interest. She told him about slushies as a bullying tactic and auditioning for Glee club through coercion.

"Is that true?" Kyler looked at Rachel through the rear view mirror. "You take ice and corn syrup to the face every single day? What the heck is the faculty doing?"

"I think it makes up our school culture." Rachel sighed. "I'm pretty sure they find it funny too..."

"We'll see about that." Kyler muttered. "Is it true that you forced my darling daughter into singing a song right off the bat AND she pulled it off?"

Rachel looked terrified but she said yes anyways.

"Good job, Rachel." Kyler snickered. "Thanks for making my Quinn involved."

Rachel sighed in relief and beamed at Kyler while Quinn rolled her eyes.

* * *

They made it to Rachel's house half an hour later. It was in an almost-secluded part of the town. The house was almost a mansion and yet there were no cars on the driveway.

"Are you alone in that all the time?" Quinn scowled. It looked lonely. Their house is almost similar in size but either Kim or Kyler are home most of the time, filling the space with warmth and laughter.

"I'm used to it." Rachel mumbled. "Thanks for the drop-off, Kyler. I shall make you a batch of my thank-you cookies for tomorrow."

"It's not a problem Rachel, although I'm looking forward to those cookies." He smiled at her. He paused, glanced at Quinn who cocked an eyebrow and grinned. "Tell you what. How about you join us for dinner? You can call up your parental units and check with them if it's cool. I promise to get you home before whenever your curfew is, how about it?"

Rachel's eyes widened and Quinn had to supress a laugh at how ridiculous her face looked. "I-is that alright with you, Quinn?"

"Yeah, why won't it be?" She asked.

"I-"

"Call your parents, Rachel." Kyler said as he pulled off the driveway.

Rachel snapped her phone open and dialled a number. Quinn cocked a brow and glanced at Kyler whose lips twitched.

"Hello, father? Y-yes it's me, Rachel. I apologize for calling you while you're so busy—oh, is that so? W-well… I was calling to ask for your permission to have dinner at a friend's house… N-no, not with the Andersons. What? Oh, she's a girl, father. Okay. I see. I will be home by then. Yes, thank you father."

Rachel hung up with a soft sigh, but immediately picked up her cheeks to form the brightest smile. "My father allowed me to have dinner, as long as I am home before three in the morning."

"Wow, what a curfew." Kyler laughed. "But as a responsible 'parent'," he lifted up his hand to make a one-armed quotation mark. "I will have you home before ten, no exceptions."

* * *

Quinn led Rachel inside their home and forced her inside the kitchen which smelled like a bakery. They saw Kim perched on top of the breakfast bar, eating a pomegranate with a spoon.

"There's my Persephone." Kyler greeted Kim with a kiss. "How many seeds have you eaten?"

"More than I could count." She answered with a pink smile, juices trapped against the corner of her mouth.

"Ah, that means you shall be with me for all eternity."

"Okay there, Hades." Kim laughed, leaping off the table with practiced grace. "Well, well! First day of school and already bringing home a girl? You move fast, Quinn!"

The blonde on question sighed and shot Rachel a look that said, '_sorry about my parents'_, but all the tiny girl did was shake her head and smile wider. She stepped forward and held out her hand, introducing herself to Kim.

"It's nice to meet you Rachel." Kim beamed, pushing her proffered hand away and sweeping the girl into a hug. Quinn noticed the way her eyes widened (again!) and her body immediately relaxed against Kim's. She eyed her father who was watching the scene before them play out. They both knew that Kim was assessing Rachel for body injuries and concealed weaponry, with the way her arms gripped the brunette's lithe waist.

She finally let Rachel go and Kyler ushered the two teenagers out of the kitchen so that they could get started preparing dinner. Quinn took Rachel by the hand and dragged her up to her room.

"Your parents are lovely." Rachel sighed, taking a seat on the desk chair. "Are they married?"

"Nope," Quinn replied, opening the DVD cupboard that supported her television. "Here, pick a movie we can watch while we wait for dinner."

"I don't want to watch a film," Rachel said softly. "I want to talk. I-is that okay?"

The blonde assassin gulped and nodded. "Sure. About what?"

"Where you came from, how life was like before you had to go to Lima."

A soft sigh escaped Quinn's lips and she trained her eyes to focus on the brunette's mocha-coloured ones. "Sure, but come here and sit with me."

* * *

As Quinn retold the story of her average life as a daughter of two successful entrepreneurs, she talked about living in rural Ontario and being home-schooled. She talked about her friends and how she missed them. Quinn didn't feel bad as she lied about her friends. It's not like they exist and that she's offending anyone. It's part of the job, this emotional detachment that she was feeling. It's not a big deal. Rachel is just another subject to learn valuable information from. That's all.

When they got called down from dinner, Rachel was asking about Quinn's parents.

"If Kyler is not your real father, does that mean you're adopted too?" Rachel asked eagerly as Quinn pulled up a chair so that she could sit down. Kyler walked in with four steaming bowls of broth and Kim came in with a platter of vegetables and what looked like noodles.

"Wait, you're adopted?" Kyler asked as he set down a bowl before Rachel and Quinn.

"Yes, I have two gay dads. I-is that a problem?" Rachel asked almost fearfully.

"What? Why would it be?"

Her shoulders sagged in relief. "Well, living in conservative Ohio, one would be rather defensive when it comes to topics such as this."

Quinn merely shrugged and began to serve bean sprouts and noodles to Rachel who eyed the dish curiously.

"What is this?"

"It's phở." The blonde said. "It's a Vietnamese dish mostly made up of vegetables. There's some beef too, if you want—"

"Oh, no it's fine. I'm vegan."

"Good. So am I, so the meat supply is rather limited." Kyler said, lifting his glass in salute to Rachel. "Meanwhile, these two ladies can't survive a week without pig. It's quite terrifying, actually."

Quinn watched Rachel struggle with the chopsticks so she offered her a porcelain soup spoon and a fork. Instead of accepting it, Rachel only scowled and proceeded to eat with it despite the noodles slipping between the two wooden sticks. Kyler and Kim watched in amusement as Quinn berated Rachel about her stubbornness. Rachel just pouted and accepted the fork and spoon and ate grumpily.

"Just when you thought this kid can't get more adorable." Kyler shook his head. "You were asking about Quinn and her family history weren't you?"

"Yes, but if she's uncomfortable with it, then I shouldn't press further." Rachel replied.

"I actually don't remember much of it." Quinn confessed softly. "My earliest memory was when… Kyler taught me how to ride a bike." Kyler shot her an approving glare. "So going to Kyler will be the most accurate story that you will hear."

"I met Quinn when I was fourteen, and before you start spewing out questions, I didn't adopt her officially until I was eighteen." Kyler smiled at Rachel's shocked expression. "We were in Illinois when I saw her. She looked lost and there was a dude that was eyeing her like a piece of meat." Kyler ran a hand through his hair. This may be a foiled story, but he was probably thinking of the events that led to their meeting. "So I pretended to be her brother. Good thing is that Quinn was a divine actress, right Quinnie?" He winked.

Rachel stared at the two in awe. "Wow, that's sort of amazing, isn't it? Didn't your biological parents look for you?"

"I tried to search for them." Kyler said. "But they didn't want their baby girl back, the ass hats. So, I kept her until I was eighteen. I didn't change her name to 'Ward' because I think Quinn Fabray falls off the tongue better than Quinn Ward, don't you think? It makes her sound more intimidating."

"Hmm," Rachel tapped the fork against the porcelain bowl. "It does."

When dinner was finished, it was Quinn's turn to do the dishes. Rachel offered to do it with her, and they fell into a synchronized dance where Quinn washed and Rachel dried. They were finished in half the time it normally takes for Quinn to do the dishes. She commented that Rachel can have dinner with them every night if she wants. The brunette merely laughed and dragged the assassin to the sitting room where Quinn's adoptive parents were lounging, watching the news, then up the stairs back to Quinn's room.

"What's it like?" Quinn asked softly. "Being alone in that empty house with your dads barely around?"

"Lonely," Rachel sighed. "The silence can be deafening sometimes. I guess it is the reason why I tend to talk a lot and sing with a powerful voice, don't you think? But sometimes I'm grateful that I can be alone in that empty house. It's not easy to talk about your day if there's nothing happy to talk about."

Quinn reached for Rachel's hand and gripped it tightly in her fist. "That's going to change." She vowed her voice a low murmur that sent a trill of shivers across Rachel's spine. "I promise that I will give you something to talk about and look forward to, okay? Even if your parents are not around to listen, you can bet that Kyler and Kim will."

Rachel couldn't help it. She launched herself towards Quinn's waiting arms. The assassin's arms immediately circled her hips and her back as she soothed her with words. The soft whimpers that left Rachel's lips were enough to plant the seeds of guilt, unbeknownst to the blonde assassin, who cradled the mission subject in her arms.

* * *

**I tried, okay? I was too heartbroken because I didn't get my Faberry cuddletimez last episode! Heck, I can't even deal with the Brittana angst! Reviews are cool and stuff, you know :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I think my schoolwork is the last thing on my mind. Which is horrible seeing as report cards are coming up soon... I get started on writing again and now it's really difficult to stop!**

* * *

A few days have passed and Quinn found herself looking forward to attend McKinley every morning when she wakes up. She leapt down the last three steps of the staircase and greeted Kyler who was reading the Lima Times with a scowl on his face.

"What's up Ky?" Quinn asked, pouring a glass of orange juice for herself.

"Did Rachel say what her fathers' names are?" He asked before sipping his coffee.

"No, not really. Why?"

"This." Kyler sighed, chucking the front page to Quinn. She grabbed it and began to scan the article for the main points, a skill that Kyler forced her to pick up on. It turned out that she didn't have to look far. All she needed was the main title: Berry Bar Goes All-Ages.

"What does that mean?" Quinn cocked a brow. "All-ages? Does that mean even toddlers get to go to the bar or something?"

"Pretty much," Kyler said. "But do you see what's going on? The Berrys' are expanding by trying to add their influence to teenagers who don't know what they're getting into!"

"I think you're overthinking things." Quinn said. "Wait, where's Kim?"

"Went for a run." Kyler replied. "And overthinking won't hurt anybody. You know what? We'll talk about this later. See if Rachel says anything about it and if she doesn't, bring it up as casually as possible, okay? Okay. Let's go, we have a brunette to pick up."

* * *

Quinn and Rachel walked into McKinley and were immediately met by Finn. The tall boy looped his arms around the tiny brunette and placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek. Rachel giggled and returned the kiss soundly. Quinn saw Mike and pretended to stick her finger inside her throat and made quiet gagging noises. The Asian boy guffawed and approached the trio.

"Hey guys, do you have some mind bleach?" Mike asked, throwing a casual arm around Quinn who jabbed his side with her pen. "Cuz, you know… Don't do that if you don't have any to give to Quinn."

Rachel pulled away and blushed. "Sorry about that."

"No big deal," Quinn shrugged. "But please, never again."

* * *

Mike and Quinn walked to their first class, which was Functions. As the class began, Quinn managed to drown out the teacher's voice and simply finished the schoolwork that was assigned to them for that day. Mike peered over to her worksheet and smirked.

"Super Quinn, the super nerd." Mike chuckled, resuming his attention to his worksheet. The assassin rolled her eyes and smacked the boy's shoulder. "Hey, what are you doing tonight?"

"I'm building a castle with my Legos." Quinn muttered absently before seizing up in horror. "I-I mean…!"

"No, Quinn that's cool!" Mike said in hushed tones, a manic glint in his eye. "I have the ninja-themed Lego set. Do you think we can make our own village? That would be pretty freakin' awesome!"

"I guess," Quinn shrugged. "But I do my designs with Minecraft first—"

"Cool!" He beamed. "Tell you what, meet me online later and we'll play multi. Artie and I have our own server. You can help with the design because our base is pretty shitty. How about it?"

"Hell to the yes!" Quinn smacked Mike's proffered hand and happily handed in her worksheet.

* * *

The blonde assassin was walking down the hallway, ready to eat lunch but a loud commotion erupted from the unpopulated hall. Quinn snapped and gripped her pen, ready to push it against a jugular vein. It could be The Stigma's nemesis group. She shook her head to clear her head but tightened her grip against her sling bag and the only weapon in her grasp.

"—understand, Dave!" That was Rachel. Her voice was so easy to distinguish. "Father wants us there tonight with him for the opening!"

"But Rachel, it's too dangerous!" That was Dave Karofsky, one of the many egotistical jocks of the McKinley Titans. Quinn leaned against the wall and peered from the corner to see that Karofsky was standing close to Rachel.

"I know, but we don't have a lot to risk." Rachel said so quietly that Quinn had to strain her hearing. "Dave, this is important for my fathers… For _us._ You know what's riding on the line, don't you?" She patted the jock's face tenderly and he shuffled to step towards Rachel. _Too_ close, Quinn snarled to herself as she prepared to save the diva.

But one move from Dave stopped all form of movement from Quinn.

He hugged her.

"Fine. I'll be there but the first sign of guns and trouble; I'm throwing you over my shoulder and boltin' outta there."

"Oh Dave," Rachel sighed and patted the beefy jock on the back. "You have a deal."

* * *

By the time Quinn made it to the cafeteria, her thumb was raw from gnawing it too much. What she just saw was a giant contradiction to the high school social hierarchy that seemed so sacred to McKinley High. She landed ungraciously on the seat beside Mike who was talking to Mercedes about some TV show that Quinn can't bear to listen to at the moment.

"Where have you been, yo?" Artie asked, wheeling his chair over to Quinn. "Kurt and I need a third opinion on our number for Glee. We're thinking of doing—"

"Has anyone seen Rachel?" She asked the table. They all paused their conversations to shake their head.

"Worried for your princess already?" Kurt smirked, dunking his cookies in his milk before eating it in one bite. "I saw her during Biology I. She said she had to lag behind because she had to ask for extra-credit."

"Oh…" Quinn mumbled and took out her lunch in silence. She glanced at Mike who cocked a brow towards her. She flicked her lips twice. The sign of 'we'll talk about it later'.

"Hello, fellow Glee clubbers!" Rachel hopped towards their lunch table. Quinn squirmed to the left to make room for the girl who smiled her thanks.

"Hey Rachel, guess what? Quinn was worried about you she almost cried when you weren't-mmph!" Kurt grunted when Quinn reached over the table to smack a hand over the boy's mouth.

"Shut it, glitter glam." The blonde said with a smirk. "Rachel doesn't need to know that!"

* * *

"Quinn! Are you busy tonight?" Rachel bounced in front of the assassin with a wide grin on her face. "You see, my fathers own a chain of clubs in various states and it is the first time that they are opening an all-ages club where teenagers such as you and me can go and have fun. I am also aware that it is a school night but maybe, just maybe, you will be allowed to be out until ten? What do you say? Would you like to go to opening night?"

The blonde smiled and closed her locker door. "I'd love to go with you, Rachel. I'll have to ask Kyler and Kim first though.

"Oh of course! I won't be taking you out if your parents don't approve, of course." Rachel said, falling into step with the taller girl. "I'll pick you up at seven then?"

"Alright." Quinn nodded as they parted ways for their separate classes. She found Mike by his locker, rearranging his textbooks from tallest to shortest. "Well, someone has OCD."

"Quinn!" Mike yelped, slamming his locker shut. "I don't—"

"Yeah, okay Detective Monk," she said with a roll of her eyes. "I promise I won't shake your hand. But anyways, do you think we can do our mining party a different night? I got a lead from the subject and I think this is a make-or-break kind of deal."

"Sure," Mike nodded. "But you gotta tell me about what happened during lunch."

"Of course. Can you come over tonight? I don't want to repeat myself three times for Kyler, Kim and you."

"Totally."

* * *

"Wait, wait… So you're telling us… You saw Dave Karofsky, biggest dee-bag of the entire universe _hugging_ Rachel Berry, the biggest diva and loser of the school? Are _you_ sure you're okay, Quinn?" Mike gawked at the blonde who was standing in front of her foster parents and the ninja. "That's like… Major social hierarchy no-no."

"I am not breaking your 'nads, my friend." Quinn said solemnly. "Rachel wasn't even shocked! They're like… Friends or something."

"Yeah, but Karofsky's one of those dudes who practically worships the laws of the social ladder." Mike ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "It's just odd. And I'm in the football team with him. He _doesn't _do hugs."

"Not when it comes to you guys," Quinn scoffed. "Dude's a major homophobe. He seems different with Rachel. He's sincere or something like that. I think he's somehow linked with the crime ring that the Papa Berrys are working on."

"Are you trying to tell us that this Dave character is in cohorts with Rachel?" Kim asked, pursing her lips in thought. "That seems a bit… Loopy. We have to find out the history between them." The Wards (and Fabray!) looked at Mike with an expecting look.

"All I know is that since high school started, Karofsky was one of the dudes that dumped ice and corn syrup on Rachel and the other Gleeks on a daily basis." Mike rubbed the underside of his chin and his brows furrowed. "But I remember one day during sophomore year… Karofsky stopped his direct fire to Rachel. I guess that's when it started?"

"That's not enough." Kyler sighed. "We need something more… _definite."_

"That reminds me… I got invited to the Berrys' new club."

"What?" Kyler yelped, jumping to his feet. "Why didn't you say so in the first place? Did Rachel say something suspicious? Anything at all? Are you going tonight? Wait, it's a school night!"

"Calm down," the blonde assassin sighed, tugging at her foster father's shirt. "It was just a casual invitation as far as I'm concerned. I don't really think Rachel invited me to go just so I could join whatever crime her parents are cooking up. And I know it's a school night. Does that really matter to you? You _know_ I can go for thirty hours without sleep. Being tired isn't a big deal."

"Ah," Kyler groaned, burrowing his face against Kim's neck. "Look, I trust you to know what you're doing. Kim and I are going to be along the perimeter just in case something happens and by something," he shot a warning glare at Quinn who bit her lip to prevent a smile. "I mean if you decide to get drunk."

"Party animal Quinn? I bet that's a sight to see." Mike commented in amusement.

"Oh trust me. It is."

* * *

Rachel appeared at the Ward-Fabray doorstep at precisely 6:58, wearing a simple button-down shirt and jeans. She was absolutely thrumming with energy that Quinn took a step back from the diva.

"Whoa, Berry. You should really wear jeans more often." Quinn said with a smile, eyeing the swells that were hugged incredibly tight by the dark blue fabric. Rachel was about to say something when the sounds of gunfire exploded from inside the Ward-Fabray household.

"NO MIKE! PICK UP THE G11 DAMN IT!"

"PS3 CONTROLS ARE STUPID! Why can't we play PC LAN instead!"

"What's going on?" Rachel asked with a confused look on her face. Quinn simply tugged her into the threshold and pointed towards Kyler and Mike, sitting on the floor each with a PlayStation 3 controller in hand. They were staring at the screen with an intense glare in their eyes.

"Dad and Mike are playing COD." Quinn laughed. "Come on, mom wants to talk."

She dragged her towards the kitchen where Kim was making steamed dumplings for dinner. "Oh, Rachel you're here. I just want to talk to you girls about proper etiquette and safety."

"If I may Kim, the Green Toe is a safe place. There are security guards in every corner and there are no blind spots when it comes to the placement of security cameras—"

"The Green Toe? Really?" Kim laughed and rolled her eyes. "Creative name, I'll give you that. But that's not all. I have no doubts about your security but I highly doubt that your security guards will be looking for trouble every second. And the cameras are only good for use when the deed is done." Kim glanced at Quinn and twitched her eyebrow. A sign that asked her to play along.

"What do you say we should do?" Quinn asked taking an orange from the fruit bowl, peeling it with deft fingers and eating a slice while offering half of it to Rachel who took with a smile.

"Never, ever take a drink from someone who doesn't wear the uniform. Never leave your drink attended. Oh, and stick together at all times. I know it's an all-ages club and just for that, be extra careful. All-ages mean that fifty year old drunkards looking for teenage bodies to grope will be allowed inside too." Kim finished. "Is that clear?"

"Crystal, mother dearest." Quinn grinned, pecking the older woman on the cheek. "Wanna go now?"

"Sure, just let me tell your dad."

Rachel was about to head towards the living room and Kyler and Mike walked in with smirks on their faces. The older man gathered Rachel in her arms and hugged her tightly, lifting her a few feet off the ground with a laugh.

"We just defeated the hardest multiplayer map!" He announced, offering up his hand for a high five that Rachel barely reached. "Are you leaving now?"

"Yes, I was just about to tell you." Rachel huffed as she was set down. "Please refrain from lifting me so high up in the air again."

"Aww," Kyler pouted and pushed the hair out of his face. "But you love it when I do that!"

Rachel rolled her eyes and looked at Quinn. "Shall we?"

"Yes, please."

"Eager to get away from your familial unit, eh Quinn?" Mike grinned. "If you don't mind, I'll just hang around and maybe pawn your dad in Tekken VI. I play a mean Zafina you know."

"Please, I bet you play for the view." Quinn said with a smirk. "I'll see you later." She said, kissing Kyler and Kim on their cheeks.

"Have fun!" Kyler said sternly. "Don't get too drunk or you'll be grounded for a month." Quinn laughed and looked up at her father and saw a look in his eyes. _Have fun, but don't forget what you came for._ She gave a tiny nod before taking Rachel by the hand and dragging her out of the house and into Rachel's car.

"Ready to party 'till ten?" Rachel asked after clipping her seatbelt around her body. Quinn grinned, clipped on her seatbelt and responded by pumping the radio to full blast. Somehow, there was an erring sense of danger and fear welling deep inside Quinn's marrows. She immediately shook of the sensations and pinched herself until her nails turned white.

"Let's do this!" She yelled as Rachel zoomed out of the driveway and onto the setting sun.

* * *

**So, who else is sort of depressed that there won't be Glee for at least two weeks? Ugh, I cry at this fact, so now I'm drowning myself in fanfics and tumblr. Anywaaaays, please leave a review or suggestions to pump me with inspiration!**


End file.
